(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zeolite catalyst for removing nitrogen oxides, a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for removing nitrogen oxides using the same, in which zeolite is used as a carrier, and manganese (Mn) and iron (Fe) are used as an active component.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in exhaust gas of diesel vehicles, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbon, and nitrogen oxides are included as harmful materials. Nitrogen oxides cause environmental problems such as photochemical smog and acid rain, as well as human diseases.
Selective catalytic reduction (SCR) method, in which a reducing agent such as ammonia (NH3), urea, hydrocarbon (HC), and the like, and various catalysts are used, is effective to remove nitrogen oxides. Ammonia (NH3) has been know to be effective in removing nitrogen oxides from a fixed object such as a power plant and an incinerator. In case of a moving object such as a vehicle, however, urea has been known to be effective as it is capable of being easily decomposed to ammonia by heat decomposition and a hydration reaction.
Meanwhile, as the catalyst for use in the selective catalyst reduction method, zeolite-based catalysts such as copper (Cu)/zeolite having excellent functions and vanadia (V2O5)/titania (TiO2)-based metal oxide catalysts have been developed. Copper (Cu) and Vanadium (V) contained in the catalysts, however, negatively affect human health.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.